Two Halves of a Same Coin
by Gamerkid134
Summary: My first yaoi story. Some Pokemon are uncomfortable about same sex/different species romance. A Raichu and a Zangoose stands in the middle of the conflict. Contains sex(m/m, brief f/f, incest.), mild violence, and cross-dressing.
1. Chapter 1

This story was co-written with the help of my friend Yugiohfan163. Takes place a week after the events of Pokemon Sex Tournament.(writingdotcom/main/interact/item(insert shift - key here)id/1975565-Pokemon-Sex-Tournament/map/125332212121) To see where it began, copy link, replace dot with period, paste, and go there. You need a account on the website to read it. Enjoy!

Rai let out a happy sigh as he had his head leaning on the arm of a Zangoose.

He had his arms wrapped around his arm as said Zangoose smiled at the Raichu.

"Hahaha! Who would've guess this happening?" Rai chuckles as he walks.

"You mean the fact we met at tournament, fucked each others brains out, and now are in a relationship?" asked Razor.

"I don't see how it could ever happened anywhere else." Rai answers.

"Stranger things have happened." spoke Razor as they passed a pond.

Rai smiles and sit on the bench overlooking the pond. He looks at Razor expectantly.

Said Zangoose smiled and sat down right next to him.

Rai smiles and looks out to the pond. "It's such a beautiful day."

"Yes it is." smiled Razor pulling Rai closer to his chest.

Rai closes his eyes, litening softly to the zangooses heartbeat.

"Hey Rai." whispered Razor.

"hm?" Rai looks up to Razor.

"Could you uh, help me out here?" he nodded down as Rai looked and saw his pink member standing up.

Rai shakes in disbelief. "We're just cuddling and you got horny?"

"Well your tail doesn't help." pointed out Razor as Rai's tail was laid out on Razor's lap and gave an occasional twitch near his groin.

"Huh?" Rai turned to see that he's telling the truth.

"Oops sorry. I'll make it up to you." Rai place his head to his shaft and started licking.

Razor hissed as Rai was being gentle and was licking each side of the pink shaft.

Rai kept the gentle approach as he licked from the bottom to the top, enjoying the flavor and the moment.

Razor relaxed and put a paw on Rai's head as he began to focus on the tip while rubbing the rest of the shaft with his small paws.

Rai felt the zangoose's paw on top of him as he licks his tip and uses his paws to rub the cock.

"Ish thish goo?" came his muffled question as he looked up at Razor.

"The best!" came his answer as Rai remove his hand and bob his head up and down gently.

Razor groaned with a smile on his face as Rai's small and tight mouth managed to always get the right spots.

Soon enough, Rai couldn't keep it in as he gives a low moan as his own member stands out.

Razor noticed this and grinned as he reached down and grasped the Raichu's shaft.

Rai blush. "I'm sorri. I couldn'h help myselh." he speaks as he moans.

"Don't apologize. Your cock is as cute as you." grinned Razor rubbing his finger against the tip.

The raichu sighs and continue to pleasure to zangoose.

Razor groaned as Rai was sucking much harder than before.

As he sucks harder, Rai pants as his cock is pumped faster.

Soon Razor groaned out as his dick twitched and he began to fill Rai's mouth with his seed.

"Mmmmm" Rai moans softly as his mouth is flooded with his seed.

His body shudders as his own orgasm came.

Razor watched as Rai came on his paw and brought it up to his mouth as he licked it clean.

Rai swallowed all his cum and looked at Razor. "Feel better?" He winks at him.

"Lots." grinned Razor pulling Rai up and kissing him on the lips.

Rai's eyes watered with joy as their lips entwined with each other and they enjoyed this blissful moment.

They eventually had to pull back for air as they each had a blush on their faces.

"Oh my Razor, you look so cute blushing!" Rai teases him.

Razor just blushed even harder and coughed to focus. "Oh uh sorry." he smiles.

Rai just smiled and saw the sun beginning to set. "Thanks Razor. I love you."

He lays his head on his shoulder "I love you too, sparky." smiled Razor.

The two of them sat for the moment before deciding it's time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Sounds of birds chirping fills the room as Rai wakes up.

He found himself on Razor's chest as said Zangoose was still sleeping.

Rai smiles and starts to get up, trying not to wake him up, but he fins himself unable to.

He turned his head to find Razor's arm was draped over him, making it hard to get up.

Rai's face blushes from the awkward situation and tries to squirm out of it gently, keeping a eye of the zangooses reactions.

Razor groans, but stays asleep, but he does pull him closer to his chest.

Rai's eyes widen as he's pulled closer to Razor's chest. Despite this, he goes back to trying to get out gently.

Razor groans again, but this time rolled to his side, letting him go.

Rai let out a sigh of relief as said Raichu gets up and heads to the bathroom to freshen up.

Meanwhile, Razor was tossing and turning in his sleep, unable to find the source of warmth.

Unaware of this, Rai was washing his face, getting the sleep out of his eyes.

Razor groans as he sits up and opened his eyes.

Rai has finished everything he needs to do when he felt someone wrapped around him, startling him.

"You left me alone." pouted Razor before grinning.

"Sorry Razor, but I needed to freshen up." Rai wiggled teasingly in his embrace.

"Yeah well, now I gotta do this."

Rai looked confused, "Do what?"

He gets his answer as Razor picks him up and carries him on his shoulders.

Said Raichu yelped as he is carried off, "Hey, I can walk. What're you doing?"

"I want to keep you close in case I get cold." grinned Razor.

"You don't have to carry me though. Put me down."

"If you insist." sighs Razor putting him down.

"Thanks, so what do you like to do?"

"Well maybe we could go grab a bite to eat."

Rai smiles at the suggestion, "All right, let's go."

Rai turns, but then feels grabbed again.

"There's plenty of time for that."

Razor sighs, "Fine."

Both of them stated to leave Rai's house to grab a bite."

The two walk down the street, enjoying being together.

"How did you sleep last night?" Rai ask Razor.

"Like a log." He responded.

"Glad you slept well." Rai said as he looks up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day." Rai said.

Razor looks up as well and smiled. "Sure is."

As they pass the park, Rai felt a little playful.

He flicks Razor's nose. "Catch me if you can!" and then bounded to the park.

"Hey!" yelled Razor with a grin as he chased after Rai on all four limbs.

The two of them ran around the park, the Zangoose trying to catch the Raichu.

"Get back here! "called Razor.

"Sorry. You gotta catch this mouse."

That made Razor growled and he sped up his efforts.

Rai kept up running and dodging, but then he tripped on his paws.

Seeing this moment, Razor pounced, causing the two to roll around until the Zangoose was on top.

"Gotcha." grinned the Zangoose.

Rai laughs, "Good job Razor. You're pretty fast." The Raichu smiles warmly.

"Yes, but you're just squirrelly." grinned Razor tickling Rai.

"Hey stop it! That tickles!" Rai gets out though his laughing.

"Nope." grinned Razor as kept up this method of torture.

"Razor, please stop!" he begs him again.

"Ok, if you insist." spoke Razor pulling back.

Rai was able to breathe as he stopped, "Oh man thanks." He hugged the Zangoose tightly.

"I think that's enough horsing around for today." Razor said.

The Raichu nods, "So can you get up? You're on top of me."

Razor chuckles, "Sure."

Grinning, the Zangoose stands up, helping Rai up as well. Rai nods and they leave the park.


	3. Chapter 3

After they eat, the two of them left the restaurant.

Rai looked at razor, who has wrapped his arm over your shoulder.

"You're awfully cuddlesome today. Is something wrong?" He ask.

"Nah, but people have been giving us weird looks though."

The Raichu smirks. "I blame a certain Zangoose on that."

"It's just seems like they don't like it." Razor mutters.

Thinking about it, Razor has a point. While Rai knew they'll give them glances since they're both males, but the looks they're giving are more intense than usual.

Rai brushed the thoughts aside, thinking that they'll get use to it as they walked by a few shops with different couples at the tables.

"Huh. Look at them." Rai commented.

"Wanna take a spot?" ask Razor.

"Sure, let's check it out." Rai answers and they went in.

As they took a table, a carnivine made his way over with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you two to leave."

Rai looks at the plant type in confusion. "Huh, what for?" He ask.

"We don't tolerate your kind." He answers.

Rai scowls at his tone "What do you mean 'our kind?'"

"We don't tolerate different species relationship, especially with the same gender."

This time it was Razor who spoke. "You're saying as though we're freaks!" He retorted back.

"I'm merely asking you kindly to leave." Spoke the grass type with a scowl. "Now."

Rai's eyelids twitch, but he sighs calmly. "Come on Razor. Let's go."

Razor was close to slicing the grass type, but complied and let Rai lead them away.

"Have a nice day." Rai said before closing the door.

Razor shakes his head. "Why were you being nice to that asshole?" he ask.

"Two reasons. One, it's who I am. Two, if we start a fight there, we'll be in serious trouble. That's what he wants." Rai explained.

"Maybe, but we're just like any other pokemon, so we shouldn't be treated like outcast." growled Razor.

"Apparently, he doesn't see that way, but it's his lost, not ours." Rai assured.

"Let's go to my place, we'll relay there."

With that, they headed towards Rai's place.

But as they were walking with their hands together, several other pokemon started to display their dislike of the two.

"I guess that plant wasn't the only one who not a fan." Rai commented.

"Now what?" Razor ask as a group of four pokemon went in front of them, blocking their route. "What's going on?" Razor ask.

We don't like what's going on here. Either cut the crap, or go somewhere else." spoke the leader who was a Marowak.

"We're just hanging out, we're doing nothing wrong." The Raichu explained.

"Well seeing you two act like that is sick. Either knock it off, or we're gonna give you a reason to leave." threatened a Machop.

"We're not gonna stop, nor We're going to leave! So go!" Rai saids losing his patience.

"We warned you." growled an Absol as the four pokemon, the fourth being a Politoed, surrounded the two of them.

"Aw fuck this!" With that, Rai strikes the politoed with thunderbolt, instantly knocking him out.

Razor sent the Absol flying with Fury Swipes, but got knocked down by the Machop using Karate Chop.

The Machop prepared to finished him, but Rai cut him off with iron tail.

"Back off!" Growled Rai as the Marowak stood ready to hit him with his bone.

The ground type threw the bone towards him, with Rai barely dodge it and counter with quick attack.

"Leave us alone!" he yells unaware of the bone's return attack.

Marowak grinned as the bone knocked Rai down and he caught it.

Rai hit the ground hard, not unconscious, butDIZZY. He struggled to get up as the marowak approaches.

The Marowak grinned and was about to hit him again, but was sent flying thanks to a Water Gun from behind.

Rai eyes widen about who helped him, so he turned around and look.

The culprit was a Swampert who walked over and began to pick both him and Razor up.

Rai tried to comprehend what happened, the the pain in the back of his head made it impossible and he blacked out, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

We cut to a building near the edge of town with loud music blaring and bright lights flashing around the windows.

The building was filled with pokemon of many species. They were talking to each other until a knock on the door disturbs them.

One on them, a meinfoo, gets up and answers the door. "Yes?"

"It's me! Let me in! It's urgent."

The Mienfoo recognized the voice and unlocked the door and let the Swampert in.

What he didn't know that the swampert wasn't alone.

The Swampert put Rai and Razor on the couch as the rest of the pokemon saw who he had grabbed.

"Hector, what happened? What's going on?" A leafeon went to them.

"These two were attacked by a mob and I got them out of there." The swampert, Hector answered.

"Those bastards! Are they okay?" "I think so."

A leafeon examined the unconscious pokemon. "I might just be me, but don't these two seem quite young?" He ask.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's one thing to attack adults, but teens?!" The leafeon said with distaste.

"I wonder if they're the same as us." spoke the Leafeon.

Hector was about to speak when a groan from the Zangoose got their attention. "What...hit us?" he groaned out.

Hector placed a hand on Razor's shoulder, "Easy now. You two were ambushed, but I found youand got you out of there."

"Who are you? Where are we?" Razor ask.

"My name is Hector, and I brought you two to the edge of town." The swampert answered.

"Well where exactly is that?" He takes out a map and shows Razor the location.

"Well where's-RAI!" cried out Razor as he saw the Raichu beside him.

"He was hit in the back of the head by the Marowaks bone. Nothing too serious though." Hector explained.

"Thank Arceus." Razor said out of relief.

Rai starts to groan as he regains consciousness as well. "Ugh! Leaving strong advantage pokemon last? Bad idea." he grumbles.

"Good to see you're alright." smiled Razor.

"Same as you." Rai smiles but notices the place is different. "Where are we?"

"You're at the sparkling gem." spoke Terry.

Rai and Razor looks at terry, the leafeon.

"The sparkling gem?" They both ask.

"A place where we're safe to be who we are." smiled Terry as Hector draped his arm around him.

Rai looks shocked, "Wait, how could you tell?"

"That's usually how those mobs form." came a male voice as they looked a saw a Machamp with a Lopunny on his lap.

Rai looks at the swampert. "You're the one that helped us." Rai smiles.

"Thanks for that. I'm Rai." He extends his paw, which the swampert shakes.

"I'm Hector, and my partner here is Terry."

"And this..." He extends a arm out for the Zangoose.

"Razor." replied the Zangoose as he shook his hand.

"He's my partner, but with a bad tendency to cuddle though." Rai teases him.

"Oh, well you make cute sounds when we do it." Razor replied back.

"Terry here has a tendency to bite when me and him shake the bed." grinned Hector. "Hector has a tendency to groping my ass when I sit on his length." Terry retorts.

"My little bunny here loves it when I'm rough." grinned the Machamp hugging the Lopunny close to him.

"He's practically a kitten when I wrap him in my arms." Rai hugs him afterwards.

"Well you're like a teddy bear." retorted Razor.

Rai chuckles from them teasing each other. "So what do you guys do there?" Rai ask.

"We'll show you." grinned Terry as Hector turned his head and they began to kiss.

The Raichu and Zangoose gasp as they witness the scene.

They turned and saw the Machamp and Lopunny kissing as it seemed like the rest of the pokemon in the building were doing the same thing.

"H-hey don't you think you need a room or something?" Rai ask.

"Why? We have no shame in what we do." spoke the Machamp squeezing the Lopunny's ass.

"It just seem a little overboard." Rai answers.

"You haven't seen anything yet." spoke a Roserade as she was kissing a Liepard.

Rai's face blushes even more from the scene.

"Um... Razor, any thoughts?" he turns his head to him.

"Yeah. Can't beat'em, join'em." then he pressed his lips against Rai's.

Rai was shocked and he separated from him. "B-but Razor."

"If we don't, that'll stay up." he pointed to Rai's erect cock.

Rai looks down and blush, then he just sighs. "If we can't beat em..."

"..join'em." finished Razor as he picked Rai up and brought him over to the couch.

He brought Rai down on and and kisses him again this time Rai going with it.

The Machamp next to them was using two hands to pinch the Lopunny's thighs while using his lower arms to rub the hard cock sticking out of the fur, showing it was male.

Rai brought his face to Razor's neck, nipping and sucking on it.

They heard louder moans and looked over to see an Umbreon fucking a slightly smaller one below him.

"Who are those two? Razor ask.

"They're, ah, Lunar and Luna. Both are really close." groaned the Machamp as the Lopunny had gone to running his tongue across the massive cock.

"Oh dating?" Rai ask.

"Nope. They're brothers." he answers

"Brothers?!" They both ask as they watch the scene.

"Yup. Here, it doesn't matter what species you are, if two people are the same gender, or if your brother or sister. What matters here, is that you love them." spoke Hector as Terry was riding his large cock.

Rai smiles. "I don't know if it the atmosphere here, but that's hot.." "Razor grinned and began to rub his cock against Rai's.

"So what do you want stud?" Rai ask.

"I want to fuck you in front of everyone here." growled Razor with lust.

"Only if I can fuck you afterwards." Rai growls back.

"Gladly." he grinned before capturing Rai's lips.

Rai lets himself be laid down onto his back as they kiss, then he gasped as he felt Razor's cock near his ass.

He pants as he enters. "Ahh yes." he cries out.

Razor was amazed at how tight Rai still felt and saw the Lopunny panting loud as he rode on the Machamp's dick.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rai ask the lopunny.

"He won't answer you. He's always too busy with my cock stuffed up his ass to speak." grunted the Machamp as the Lopunny bounced on him with vigor.

Rai moans as Razor thrust into him.

"This fella here loves my cock in his ass, ain't that right bro?" grinned Lunar looking down at his twin.

"You got lucky because you hypnotize me!" Luna answers.

"So you want me to stop?" he teased.

Luna murrs, "I never said I didn't like it. So yes, I love your cock in my ass." he wiggles his butt with his cock in it. "I love you, bro."

"I love ya too." grinned Lunar before capturing his brother's lips with his as he increased the pace.

"You too are quite a pair" Rai said as Razor thrust to him.

"We've been fucking each other since we were just pups." growled Lunar.

"You know, we should hang out. Could be fun." Rai suggested.

"That sounds funaaaa!" moaned Luna as he felt his brother cum inside his ass.

Rai grins, "Razor, I'm feeling kinda cold. Help me warm up." He ask.

"Gladly." Razor pulled him close with his arms around him as he continued to thrust upward into Rai's tight ass.

"So Razor, how you like fucking me? He ask huskily.

"Like I could keep going all night." he grinned.

"You're such a perv." Rai teases and licks his nose.

Hector and Terry found the two of them cute as Terry started to lightly nibble on Hector's neck. "Curious which of the two you like?"Terry ask.

"Razor, he's going to town on Rai." grunted Hector.

"Well Rai certainly looks cute with that face." Terry commented.

"Am I gonna have to worry about you going after someone else?" grinned Hector.

"Who me?" Terry ask, making a innocent face.

"Yeah. Should I worry about you taking it from someone else?" growled Hector as he sped up his pace.

Terry cried as his thrust quickens. "Hector, my heart belongs to you. I would never do anything you don't like."

"I know. And I'd never cheat on you with someone else. I only want you." moaned out Hector turning and kissing Terry.

Terry moans as gets pounded by his thick member. "Hector, I'm close."

"Same here." groaned Hector as Terry's tight ass clamped all around his cock.

"Go on. Fill me with your love." Terry moans.

Hector groaned and slammed Terry down on his member as his seed shot into him.

Terry feels his belly expand from the amount. "You still let out a lot. Just the way I like it."

The Machamp was panting as he let out his third load inside the Lopunny, and saw he was still bouncing on his cock.

Rai can feel Razor shuddering. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just gonna cum." he groaned out.

"Heh, so cute." He captures Razor's lips as he shakes his waist.

Razor groaned into the kiss as he began to cum inside Rai.

Rai's eyes rolled over as his stomach bloats out.

Rai moves Razor's hands onto his belly. "Heh, feels kinda like you're pregnant." joked Razor.

"Well if by weird chance I am, I'm happy for you to be the father." He winks.

"You know you can't get knocked up." Razor chuckles.

"Of course I know that." Rai teases as he gets off his shaft.

They looked around and saw the rest of the pokemon were getting tired and were cuddling up with their partner.

But Rai was up for more as he gets Razor on his hands and knees.

"Looks like someone's eager." chuckled Razor as Rai lined himself up with his ass.

"You know it, sexy." Rai said and slowly sinks into Razor's ass.

Razor moaned as Rai's rock hard shaft penetrated him.

Rai lay on top of him as he slides out, then thrust back in.

Razor gripped the couch as he was face to face with the Lopunny who was being fucked doggy-style by the Machamp.

"We're not the only ones." moaned Razor.

"I can't get enough of his cock. I can't sleep without feeling his seed in my ass." panted the Lopunny.

"I gotta say, I didn't expect to see you two going at it again. We're usually the only ones." The Machamp.

"You mean you two are always fucking?" groaned out Razor.

"Unbelievable." Rai gets out through moans.

"Not my fault really. This fella here always wants my cock in him." grunted out the Machamp.

"Sounds like you Razor. With you always embracing me before sleeping."Rai nips his ears.

"Well I'm the one always fucking you." groaned out Razor.

"Says the one taking it in the ass." Rai retorts.

"Touche." moaned out Razor.

Rai got razor's face to him as he captures his lips, moaning in his mouth.

Razor could feel Rai was about to cum.

"I hope you don't mind a little cream filling." he whispers in Razor's ear.

"Go ahead." Razor gets out.

"Haaaa!" Rai cries out as he climax.

Razor groaned at feeling it all inside him.

Rai rolls to the side. "You're still tight as always." Rai softly spoke, tired from the double sex actions.

"Yup." Rai smiles as he looks at the cuddling pokemon.

Both of them held each other as they began to let sleep overtake them.

"Love you Razor."

"Love you Rai."

Eventually, sleep overtake them as they're wrapped in each others embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Razor began to stir as he reached up and rubbed his eye to wake up.

He finds that Rai is not next to him, in fact he's not in the room.

"Rai?" Razor gets up and goes outside to see him overlooking the town they lived in

"Hey, you ok?"Razor ask.

Rai looks back to see Razor behind him. "Oh yeah I'm fine."

"What'cha doing?" Razor sounds concerned.

"Just looking at the town we live in." He says looking.

Razor hugged him from behind.

"Thanks Razor. That means a lot."Rai thank him.

"No prob." Razor said smiling.

The Raichu looks at the town in thought. "Do you ever think about your parents at home?" He ask.

"A little." He answers.

"I mean, this place is nice, but my parents, my little sister. They mean a lot to me. I can't just leave them." Rai said matter-of-fact

"Neither do I." Razor agreed.

Rai holds Razor's paws. "I don't like what those people did, but they just don't know. We got to do something."

"I know, but what?" asked Razor.

"Hmm." Rai thought about it. "Well, for starters, we can't do it by ourselves! Can we get them to help us?"

"Maybe." shrugged Razor.

"Well, let's go talk to them about it. We got to convince them Razor." Rai said.

"Ok." he nodded as they walked back in where all the pokemon were sleeping with their partner.

The raichu tries to get their attention. "Um, can I talk to everyone please?" Rai ask them.

"What is it?" asked the Machamp.

Rai takes a breath. "I wonder, why is everyone here at the sparkling gem?"

"We told you yesterday." spoke the Machamp.

The Raichu nods, "I see, so we're all here because we been force our by other pokemons, because they don't understand us." All of them nodded.

"Have anyone thought about trying to get a idea about how we could fix this?" Rai ask.

"Maybe a petition?" suggested Hector.

"That could work. Bottom line, we can't let them force pokemon like us out of there homes just because we have different preferences."

"Yeah!" chorused all of them.

"So we might like those of the same gender, even different species. We're still pokemon! Just like them!" Rai cried out.

"Yay!" The group cheered.

"We deserve happiness just like them. We'll show them that love comes in all shapes and sizes! Who's with us?" All of them raised their hands.

"All right, let do this!"

The group worked on preparing for the petition. They made signs, created a speech, there were quite much planning on it.

After the work is done. "Okay, I think we're ready. We'll start tomorrow so we can prepare ourselves for it' They all nodded, satisfied with their work.

Rai sighs, "I appreciate all the effort you put in. I know it'll work out."

"I hope." spoke Terry.

"We can do this. Just stay positive." attempting to assure them.

Rai and Razor returns to their rooms for the night.

The Raichu was out looking out the window, too nervous to sleep.

"Don't worry about it Rai." Razor said, attempting to comfort him.

He shakes his head "I..I can't. I can't guarantee that it'll succeed. I'm so nervous." Rai was shivering.

Razor hugged him from behind and nuzzled his cheek.

Rai flinched, but relaxed in his embraced.

"Don't worry. I'll be here for ya."

"Thanks, it really helps." Rai turns and hug him back.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Razor said.

Rai smiles and they headed towards them.


	6. Chapter 6

Razor and Rai began to wake up in there bed, both yawned as they dragged themselves out of bed.

Rai sighs as he prepares for what's ahead.

Today, they and their friends were going to talk to the town council to pass a law to make it officially legal for them to get married.

Rai flinched, he's worried about how it'll end, and what'll happen to the others.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." spoke Razor seeing Rai's nervous face.

"H-hey, I can hold my own thank you." Rai said defensively.

"Aw, of course you can." he grinned pulling Rai against his chest.

Rai pouts, "Do you always expect me to feel better because you hug me?" he ask.

"Do you want me to stop?" Razor teases him.

Rai blushes. "I never said that."

Razor smirks, "Than what about this?" Razor leaned down and began to lightly nibble his ear.

He yelped as Razor's teeth pinched him, causing him to go deeper in his chest.

Razor reached down and began to rub the base of his tail while licking the ears.

"H-hey Razor, you keep this up, and I'll have a problem down there." Rai speaks nervously trying to hold back his arousal.

"Ok, I'll stop." spoke Razor pulling back.

"Save it after the meeting." Rai nibbles his neck.

Razor grinned as Rai led the way and the left the house.

They all traverse the town, with some glaring at them as they past them.

"I'm not sure about this." muttered Luna sticking close to Lunar.

"We'll be fine, I won't let anyone try to hurt you." His brother reassure him.

"Get a room homos!" shouted a Toxicroak.

"Your kind's not welcome here!" A Mightyena yelled out next.

The group kept up a steel expression as they ignored the jeering crowds and headed to town hall.

"Whoa." Rai let it slipped out as he stared at the building.

Razor led the crowd as they entered the building.

They reached the main point and Rai places his paws on the door and knock.

"Come in." came a male voice.

Rai opens a voice to see a Lucario sitting at the other side of the room.

"You the mayor?" asked Razor.

The Lucario nods. "I am. Can I help you?"

"We all came here because we want a certain law passed." spoke Hector.

"What law would that be?" The lucario ask.

"A law that legally states we can marry the same gender." spoke Razor.

"Yes, we've been driven out because of some residents who don't like us for who we are, but this makes us happy. We shouldn't we denyed something which we can be happy for." Rai adds.

The mayor rubbed his chin as he saw the different pokemon voice their agreement on the matter.

"You all make valid reasons, and I myself don't mind you's relationship." The lucario said kindly.

All of them smiled.

"However, I need to run the law by my council in order for it to pass."

"Okay, how long will it take?" Razor smiled.

"Well it usually depends on what the law is."

They look at each other for their thoughts.

"If it's going to pass, I'll let you know as soon as possible." The mayor promise them.

They exit the building to find that a larger mob than before is waiting for them.

'Oh no.' Rai thought as he looks over the mob.

"You all are sick!" One of them cries out.

"Will you all cut this crap!" Rai yells out to them.

"Aw, the homos are sad." mocked a Poliwhirl.

"Did we hurt your feelings?" A Persian mocked as well.

Hector had enough and let loose a Hydro Pump that sent the Persian careening through the mob.

Rai's eyes widen. 'NO!' he thought.

"All right guys! Get em." The mob leader, Gurdurr cries out.

The mob charged as Hector and the rest met them head on.

Luna and Lunar double team a Luxray with Luna using hypnosis and Lunar use bite.

A Yamma hits Hector with Sonic Boom, the Swampert grunted, but then used Dynamic Punch on a Yanma, knocking him away.

Rai uses Discharge to down a Swellow and a Staraptor who charges at him with Brave Bird.

Razor used False Swipe on a pair of Gallades, but they still stand as his attack was a held back type move.

Both of them charged and were about to use confusion on him, but one of them felled to the ground.

The remaining Gallade turn to see a Raichu in front of him.

Razor used a Slash attack as the Gallade was distracted to finish him off.

"Thanks honey." teased Razor, Rai gave him a quick wink as they return to the battle.

Terry sent a barrage of Razor Leaves at a charging Rhydon, which it then collapses before it came close as Lunar uses a faint attack at a Alakazam, Knocking it out cold.

The angry mob saw they were losing and turned before bolting away from them.

Rai's group pant as they take a breath from fatique.

"That should get the message across. Don't mess with us." spoke Razor.

"Hope this doesn't cause any problems at the council meeting." Rai said.

"Hey, they started it." Razor pointed out.

Rai shakes his head, 'That doesn't mean it can't hurt us.' he thought. "Let's head back before anymore problems." Rai suggested.

All of them agreed and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

(At the sparkling Gem) Rai flopped face first on the bed, tired from today.

"That was crazy." remarked Luna.

"I know what you mean bro." Lunar replied nuzzling him.

"What do we do?" asked Hector.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Rai said.

They return to their rooms for the night with Rai laying face first on the bed. "Man what a day." He said.

"You look tense."

"What do you mean?" Rai looks at him.

"I think you need a massage." grinned Razor.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Rai nods.

Razor placed his claws on Rai's shoulders.

Rai sighs as Razor massages his shoulders.

"Better?" Razor ask.

"Much." Rai then thought about earlier, "Razor, I thought we said we were working on getting pokemon like us accepted."

"We are. I just forgot that we'd have to deal with ignorant assholes like those."

"But you mentioned about marriage as well." Rai felt him rolled on his back.

"And I meant it. Once that law passes, I'm gonna make you the cutest bride ever."

Rai's face turns red from his response. "What? Wait...What?" He looks shocked

"And I already seen a nice dress that'd look great on you."

"Hey wait a minute, Marriage is one thing, but I have to wear a dress?" Rai ask blushing.

"But you'll look so cute in it."

"No way Razor. I'm mostly on the bottom in this relationship, but I'm not wearing a dress." Rai said refusing.

"Aw, pweeeeeeeeese?"

"R-Razor..." Having a hard time refusing from his expression and cuddling.

"Pwetty pweese?"

"I-I..ah. Okay okay, I'll wear a wedding dress." Rai says surrendering.

"Sweet." grinned Razor.

Rai sighs. "You're lucky I'm a sucker for cute ones Razor." Rai pouts at him.

"And I'm lucky to have someone so cuddly." he grinned.

Rai smiles genuinely, but then feels something familiar, "Uh...Razor?"

"Yes?"

"You know you're poking down there right?' Rai ask while looking at his member. 'Though I don't really mind it.'

"Guess your furry butt was just so soft." grinned Razor rubbing his cock back and forth.

Rai looks away from him, "Don't blame me for your predicament."

Razor smiled and began to lightly lick Rai's ear.

He couldn't do anything but giggle form his affection.

Razor trailed one his claws down Rai's stomach as he began to rub the tip of his cock at Rai's ass.

Rai stiffens a moan as he fondles his belly and rubs your rump with his tip. "Tell me, You want this don't you. You need me." Razor saids sensually.

Rai blushed as Razor's tip was getting closer and closer to piercing him in one move.

"Say it, or I'll back off." He teases

"I-I need it." he stuttered.

"Good Rai." Razor murrs out as he slowly sinks into him. Rai moans as he enters him.

"Damn. I never get tired of your ass." groaned Razor.

"Well I never get tired of your cock sweetie." groaned Rai.

Razor groaned as he grabbed Rai by the hips and lifted him up before slamming him down onto his cock.

Rai let out a loud cry as he hugs Razor tightly as he slams him down.

"Damn, you're so snug."

"As you're thick as well, but I say you're a better hugger and kisser." He get out through moans.

"Than I better do this." grinned Razor kissing Rai's neck.

"Mmm" Rai squeezes his chest as he kisses his neck.

Razor groaned as Rai's ass clenched around his cock.

Rai licks around Razor's face as he thrusts a little harder.

"I might just lose it already." groaned Razor.

"Aw, just a little longer please?" He begged

"Only for you." relented Razor as he tried to hold back and kept lifting Rai up and down on his c***.

Rai opens his mouth a bit, hinting what he wants.

Razor pressed his lips against his.

Rai suckles his mouth and grinds his own to his chest.

Razor groaned as he tried to push in deeper with his cock.

Rai shudders as he's at his hilt.

"I can't take it." groaned Razor as his cock started to twitch.

Rai sits there as Razor lets loose his seed.

His stomach could be felt to expand a little.

Rai's belly touched Razor's as his own orgasm came and splattered them.

Both panted from the quickie.

"I feel a lot better, thanks." Rai smiles

"Well that's good." smiled Razor.

Razor than lay down on top of him. "Let's keep the wedding news away from them okay?"

"Sure thing, honey." grinned Razor.

They soon drift off to sleep unaware of quiet murmurs outside their rooms.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Terry to Hector.

"A wedding? I figured as much." Hector smirked.

"That gives me an idea." grinned Terry.

"Do tell." He replied as the umbreon twins was with them.

"What if we made it a triple wedding?"

"Triple wedding?" Hector asked

"There's and ours." he smiled rubbing against Hector while pointing to Luna and Lunar.

"Us to?" Luna ask.

"Yeah, we can use it to celebrate when the law is passes." smiled Terry.

"I...I mean. It just seem so soon." Luna says flustered

"Aw, my little brother is getting flustered." grinned Lunar licking his cheek.

"L-lunar." He slunk down form embarrassment.

"Don't you want to marry me Luna?" Lunar ask gently nuzzling him.

"Of course. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Gotta find a dress for you too." Lunar said walking away.

"Guess we better get going." Terry kisses him.

Hector grinned as the four of them walked away from the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Rai eyes began to slowly open as the morning sun hits his face. He yawned and stretched, but noticed something stuck in his butt.

"Huh?" Rai went to take a look. There he saw Razor sleeping, and with his cock in his ass.

"Either I haven't took him out of me, or Razor's been fucking me as I sleep." Rai said as he ponders the options.

He tried to slide off Razor, but saw that the Zangoose had wrapped him in a hug in the middle of the night.

He sighs. "Considering what happened before, better stay close to him." Rai snuggles into him.

Razor moved in his sleep and inadvertently thrust into Rai's ass.

Rai gasp at his actions. "R-Razor! Wake up!" spoke Rai in a hushed whisper as he moaned at the feeling of being penetrated.

Razor just hugs him deeper as slowly thrust back and forward.

Rai moaned as his boyfriend didn't wake up and kept moving his hips, pushing his cock deep inside him.

"Gotta be the latter." Rai gets out as he feels Razor's tongue licking him on the neck.

He gripped the sheets as Razor pushed in as far as possible before unloading his seed. Rai pants as Razor finishes in him. 'Hope he's done.' Rai thought.

Razor began to open his eyes and noticed his cock in Rai's ass.

"Morning Razor." Rai said simply.

"Morning Rai. I didn't think you were horny enough to slip my cock in you while I was sleeping." teased Razor kissing his neck.

"That's so not true, you're the one who was thrusting into me." Rai told him.

"Really?" asked Razor in surprise. "Yeah, you were in me when I woke up." Rai answers.

"Guess I can't resist your cute butt even in sleep." grinned Razor nuzzling his head with Rai's neck.

"Well it is a special kind." Rai teases as Razor nuzzles him.

After cuddling for a few minutes, both of them knew they needed to get up.

Rai was able to get up and stretch more freely.

"I hope the mayor talked to the council and got the law passed." spoke Rai. "Yeah, me too." Razor said.

They gather the others and headed to town, ignoring the insults along the way.

Razor and Rai held hands as they made their way to the club.

Rai takes a deep breath to prepare himself for the outcome.

They made it and saw all the couples sitting by each other with nervous looks on their faces.

'Well this certainly makes me feel more confident about the outcome.' Rai thought sarcastically.

Both of them walked over to where Hector was holding Terry in his arms.

"How're you two doing?" Razor ask them.

"Terry here is a nervous wreck." spoke Hector as Terry was shaking a little in Hector's arms.

"I can't stand the suspense! It's too much!" Terry whimpers out.

"Easy Terry." spoke Hector petting his head.

"He's not the only." A voice speaks out. They turn to the umbreon twins with one lying on the floor.

"You two ok?" Rai ask.

"I'm fine." Lunar said before turning to his brother. " But luna's not. He's been shaking ever since we got here."

"He's not the only one." spoke the Machamp as the Lopunny on his lap had his paws to his eyes. " He started crying moments after we got in." The Machamp explained.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll get through this together." spoke Lunar patting his brother on the back.

"You really think so?" Luna looks up to him.

"Yup." nodded Lunar. That got the younger twin to smile from his words.

"Everyone! Word has it the mayor has finished talking with the council!" called a Glameow.

Rai turns the the Glameow. "How did it go?"

"Well he sent me back because he wanted to say it directly to everyone."

Rai sense that this is bad. They all entered the room.

There the mayor sat and saw them come in.

"I'm sorry for having everyone of you wait outside."

"Just tell us, is the law passing?" asked Razor.

The lucario takes a breath and puts his hands together before speaking.

"Well, I discussed it with the council, and we've come to a decision."

The group stood still waiting for him to finish.

"And we feel that same sex couples have the right just like any other couple.

This came off as a surprise for Rai. This place has made him tense ever since he got here and he receive this news?

"However, the vote came up mostly against it. So the law will not be passed."

"What?" They ask at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but the law was denied."


	9. Chapter 9

Rai's mind gone blank. They come this far, just to get this? It's unbelieveable.

"You know what? Forget that law." spoke Razor.

He turns to him. "What do you mean?" Rai ask him.

"I mean, who says we need a law just to know we're great together? Sure it might not be seen as official, but I still want to marry you."

Rai smiles. "I would love to be standing by your side Razor." Rai said as he wrap his arms around him in a hug.

Luna and Lunar hugged with Hector and Terry doing the same.

The council exits the meeting room to see the scene in front of them.

"What's going on here?" asked a Growlithe.

Rai snapped out of it and separated. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Why is there a large crowd here?" asked a Skuntank.

The Lucario turns to them. "These were the pokemon who spoke to me about their problem."

"Well sorry boys, but we've decided to decline the law." spoke a Gengar.

"Yeah we heard, but it's okay." Lunar said.

"Even if it doesn't appear legal and on the record, we're still gonna get married." spoke Hector.

We'll see this through together." Razor spoke hugging Rai again.

The group left city hall as they had something big to plan.

"Wait!" A voice cried out behind them.

They turned around to find out who said that.

"You know, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." A meinshao spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked the Glameow.

"I though it would be disturbing, but seeing it now, it's just as heartwarming as a normal couple." She explained.

"I agree." spoke a Clefable."

"Me too." A Flareon joins in.

Rai smiles at the council's change of heart. They changed it so that they were with it.

"Maybe adding the law wouldn't be bad." spoke the Gengar.

The Lucario turns to your group and smiles. "Looks like the law will be passed after all."

"YAY!" cheered the group.

Rai hugs Razor tightly from the response, unable to contain his happiness.

"Time to celebrate!" cheered Terry.

"Yeah lets." Hector cries.


	10. Chapter 10

The group headed back to the club where the music was loud and all of them relaxed with drinks.

"I can't believe we did it." Rai said crying.

"Believe it." grinned Razor drinking from his glass.

"I'll be showing you your wedding dress tomorrow." Razor gets out which gets a gasp out of every one.

"You want to get married tomorrow?" asked Terry.

"Razor!" Rai cries out as he blows out the secret.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Razor was blushing as he responded.

Rai shakes his head, then recalls another thing. "How do you know we're getting married?" Rai asked them.

"We might have overheard you two." replied Lunar.

Rai's face turns red as he digest the new. "You were eavesdropping on us?!"

"They were too!" pointed out Lunar, pointing to Terry and Hector.

Terry and Hector looks away and rubs their neck in embarrassment.

"You jerks!" Rai yells out as he prepares to go at them.

"Easy." spoke Razor holding him back.

"Razor, they can't get away with this."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." grinned Razor.

"How so?"

"Trust me." grinned Razor.

Rai relaxes as apparently Razor intends to get them back someday.

"Now than, let's go somewhere private." purred Razor into Rai's ear.

Rai's shaft twitched at his words. "Carry me." He ask.

Razor gladly picked him up and carried him to a back room.


	11. Chapter 11

Rai giggles as he reaches the destination.

Razor dropped Rai onto the bed as he crawled on top of him.

Rai blushes as Razor grinds his body over him.

"You realize after the wedding, I won't let you rest for the honeymoon."

"How horny are you?" Rai teasingly ask.

"Oh, I got plenty in me." he grinned.

Rai shudders as his claws lightly graze over his body.

"Want me to keep going?"

Rai nods his head quickly.

Razor trailed his claw down and reached Rai's groin where he started to rub.

Rai runs his body over Razor's body, marveling as the softness of his fur.

"I might just make it quick and save the rest for the honeymoon."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry, go all out. It'll make the moment all the better." Rai said pushing into his belly.

"If you insist." he grinned before capturing Rai's lips.

Rai can feel his body presses into Razors. He relax as his tongue moves around his mouth

Razor pushed his tongue into Rai's as he began to rub Rai's groin harder.

Rai starts to be playful and wrestles his tongue to his, trying to push into his mouth.

Razor however was stronger and dominated Rai's tongue with his.

Razor moaned out as he shoved his tongue back in.

He pulled back and was satisfied to see Rai's flushed face.

Razor giggles. "You are ever so cute. Like our first encounter at the tournament."

Rai blushed as Razor starting trailing kisses down Rai's belly and reached his groin where his penis stood up.

"Razor, I'm sensitive there." Rai gets out.

"Exactly." grinned Razor licking the underside of the pink member.

"D-dammit!" Rai shudders.

Razor was glad to hear him stutter and held nothing back as he twirled his tongue around the sides.

Rai instinctively humps upwards from the pleasure.

Razor grabbed the base of the cock with one of his claws and began to move it in sync with his bobbing.

Rai face flushed even further from his maneuver.

Razor kept up the technique as he twirled his tongue around the head.

Rai smiles as he pet Razor's head cutely, murring at the feeling it gives. "Oh Razor, your fur's so soft." He compliments him.

Razor smiled as he began to suck harder than before.

Rai moans out faster as he shudders.

Razor could feel Rai's cock start to twitch and was ready.

"Fuck!" He cries as his climax reach.

Razor relaxed his throat as he felt Rai's seed spurt inside his mouth.

He giggles as he looks on "So how's it taste?"

"Sweet." he grinned before capturing Rai's lips again.

Rai can taste his own seed in his mouth as he kisses back.

Razor pulled back and surprised Rai by raising his ass into the air as he started to lick the opening.

"R-Razor." He gets out through moans from his licking. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"Getting you ready." he grinned, slipping one of his claws into his ass.

"Ah!" He gasp as Razor fingers his ass with his claw.

"Someone's real eager." grinned Razor feeling the walls clench around his claw.

"Of course I am, my lovers fingering my love canal." He explained.

Razor grinned and pulled his claw out before he lowered Rai's ass and began to line it up with his cock.

Rai smiled as the Zangoose climbs on top of him. "Whenever your ready dear."

Razor grinned and slammed Rai down onto his cock.

Rai's body spasms at the penetration. He exhales soon afterwards.

"Wow, so tight. Someone was aching for this." grinned Razor before he lifted Rai up and slammed him back down.

"I'm..I'm surprise it's still tight after all our time." Rai answers after catching his breath.

Razor grinned and began to rub his nose into Rai's neck as he began to thrust upward.

Rai moans softly as his boyfriend's shaft glides alongside his insides.

Razor grinned and reached down to grab Rai's cock as he didn't break his rhythm.

Rai shudders as Razor grabs his length while still thrusting into him.

"How does this feel?" grinned Razor whispering it into Rai's ear.

Rai tries to speak, but every time he opens his mouth, a moan escapes him.

"I'll take that as you want more." grinned Razor as he sped up his thrusts while rubbing one claw against the head of Rai's dick.

He shudders as he thrust and paws you off at the same time.

The feeling of riding on his dick while he rubs your cock was starting to get to you.

Rai suddenly hugs him and brought him closely to his body.

"Razor hugged him back and smiled at hearing Rai moan out as his dick rubbed up against Razor's fur.

"I can't...take much more..." He spoke through moans as he's close to his climax.

"Than cum." whispered Razor.

He grips his fur tightly as his climax wash all over him.

Razor groaned and began to fill Rai's ass up.

Rai shudders at the feeling. "I'll never get use to the feeling of being filled."


	12. Chapter 12

Rai feels him slide out and stand up. He smiles at Razor and then turn attention to his shaft, still hard and pulsating. Rai's own twitch at the sight.

"Your turn." spoke Razor turning around and presenting his ass.

"Not quite yet." Rai turns him around and brought his face to his shaft.

Razor grinned and let his tongue trail on the underside.

Rai tenderly licked around his length, even cupping his balls.

Razor groaned as Rai tried to lick all around it.

Rai smiles at his face and proceeded to lick around the tip.

Razor groaned and rubbed his head while he kept licking.

Rai kept teasing him with his light touches, seeing how how far he can go.

Razor groaned at Rai's teasing.

Rai chuckles as he trail his paw on his rump cheeks, the pressure from Razor's paws are trembling.

"Come on, speed up." groaned Razor in need.

He giggles and kept his teasing maneuvers.

Razor let his head fall back as his limit was slowly coming.

Rai sees this and swallows his length all the way.

Razor groaned as his seed started to shoot into Rai's mouth.

Rai let it flow into his mouth as Razor spews it out.

Rai smiles as he went up and kisses Razor, as he did before.

Razor returned the kiss and hugged Rai closer.

Rai separated and grinned at him. "Now I think there's another hole you want me to filled."

"Go right ahead."

Rai goes to Razor's back and push him to his back. "How much you want it Razor?"

"Well it's been a while, so go nuts." he grinned.

With that, he ram his shaft into Razor's ass.

Razor groaned as it was definitely a while since he last took it up the ass.

Rai smiles and decided to do what Razor would do to him, he grabbed Razor and lifted him up in a sitting position, albeit a little trouble for Rai since Razor's a bit bigger.

But he managed to get him up and dropped him down onto his cock.

"Thought I give you a taste of your own medicine." He said softly, groping his body as he lifts him up and down.

Razor moaned as Rai was giving him payback.

"Glad you enjoy it, hee hee." He wraps his paws around him and gave him a big hug as he makes him bounce.

Rai trails down till he's at his shaft and wrap around it, pumping as he thrust upwards in sync.

Razor hissed in pleasure as Rai was copying him.

"You're getting the full treatment honey." He whispers in Razor's ear as he nips his neck.

Razor actually felt himself get more excited with how dominating Rai was being.

Rai starts to speed up the pace as he slams harder and pumps faster.

"Cum whenever." spoke Rai.

Razor tries to hold back, trying to last.

Rai grinned and started to focus on rubbing the head of his cock.

Razor shudders as his orgasm comes, his cum erupting out of his cock.

Rai grinned as Razor panted from his orgasm.

"There now. You look cute as you cum." He said as he turn Razor's head and kisses him, driving his tongue fiercely into his mouth.

Razor returned it with vigor.

Their tongues intertwined with each other. "I don't know why, but this feels different, more intimate. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Rai rested his cheek with his as his limit was getting close.

"I'm gonna cum."

Razor nuzzles him. "Give me all you have."

Rai groaned as his dick twitched and his seed began to fill up Razor's ass.

He sighs as he feels his warmness in him.

Ral lays down with Razor on top of him. "You know, I kinda wish we can get pregnant, you know?" Rai said.

"I know, but even if we can't make a kid, we can adopt." spoke Razor.

"So true." Rai said as he begins to fall asleep, still on him in a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Razor was waiting outside the changing rooms for Rai. He's taking quite some time to finish.

"Come on Rai. Aren't ya done? What's the matter?"

"I feel silly!" A voice rang out behind the door.

"Come on, you'll look fine."

Rai slowly and shakily opens the door. revealing his outfit for Razor to see.

He was clad in a white bridal outfit.

His gown completely covering his feet.

Razor whistled at how cute Rai looked.

Rai looks away out of embarrassment. "Why in the love of Arceus I agree to be wearing a wedding dress?" Rai ask himself, feeling the texture of the clothing.

"Because you can't resist me." grinned Razor pulling him close.

Rai looks wide eyed at the incident. He wanted to say something back, but nothing came out of his open mouth.

"Aw, you're so cute!" grinned Razor nuzzling his cheek with Rai's.

Rai's cheeks flushed red. "W-Well, you're certainly c-cute y-yourself." he gets out through the nervous stuttering.

Razor grinned as he was decked in a snazzy black tuxedo for the occasion.

Rai looks away shyly. "W-will it r-really be okay?"

"Of course. You look way better than any other girl. That's for sure."

Rai puts a small smile as he places a gloved paw on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Come on, the wedding's about to start."

They turn to proceed to the area, but then encounter Hector, Terry, and the twins next to them.

"Aren't you two all dressed up." teased Terry.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have to go through this embarrassment alone." He sighs as he sees Terry and Luna wearing dresses as well.

"He said I would look good with a flower ." spoke Terry pointing to the pink flower behind his ear that matched his pink dress.

"It matches your eyes." Hector said.

"Well Lunar here made sure the skirt was extra short." spoke Luna who was in a sky blue dress with a bow in his hair.

"What for?" Razor ask him.

"Just to stare at my ass." he huffed as Lunar had his paw wrapped around Luna's shoulders.

Lunar nibbles his ear as Rai face drooped as the thought ran through his head. 'They're perfectly okay with the fact they're wearing a dress at a wedding.' Rai's shoulders slumped. "Is it me? Am I the strange one?" Rai ask out loud in confusion.

"No, we've just had past experience with dresses." spoke Terry.

"Huh?" Rai drooped his head down. "Why me?"

"Well you were just stubborn." joked Razor rubbing his back.

Rai puts his head up and readjust his white flower . "Well I do look cute in it. I probably need to wear dresses more to get use to it." He says as he looks over it.

"There's the spirit." spoke Hector pulling Terry close to him.

"It really suits you Rai." Lunar hugs his brother, kissing his neck.

"Woah, it's almost time." spoke Razor seeing the clock.

"Yeah we better get going." Rai responded.


	14. Chapter 14

They all headed to where the ceremony was held as Terry, Hector, Luna, and Lunar headed to take their seats while Rai and Razor got in position and waited for their cue.

Rai was still a bit nervous about what's to come, but the image of Razor's smile calms him down.

Razor took his spot as the music began to play.

When his time come, he stepped out and walked down the alleyway.

The pokemon in the crowd were all the ones they had met, each one with their own someone.

Different opinions voiced out for all to hear.

"Way to go!"

"Quite the bride he is."

"Razor's so lucky."

"Rai's the special one." All of this gave him a little more confidence as he walks on.

Soon he made his way to Razor's side as a Staraptor was the one looking over the union.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to celebrate the bonding of the two pokemon in means of holy matrimony."

Rai and Razor held hands and looked into each others eyes.

There are many kinds of love, just follow your heart and let it be known.

"Do you Razor, take Rai to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Razor smiles. "I do"

"And do you Rai, take Razor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I certainly will." Rai answers.

"Than by the power of Arceus himself, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rai blushes as he's constantly referred as a 'wife'. He feels Razor take away the gown covering the face and wrap Rai around him.

"Pucker up." grinned Razor closing his eyes as he moved towards Rai.

Rai grins and prepares himself.

Soon their lips met as the pokemon watching cheered and clapped for them.

Soon they departed and thanks the audiences.

Razor surprised Rai by picking him up bridal style and carried him down the aisle.

"Well this is a wedding." Rai said as he hugs his neck.

Soon they reached a limo, but before they could enter, Rai realized he needed to throw the bouquet.

"One minute." Rai then tossed the bouquet behind them to the crowd.

Said crowd jumped over each to try and catch it.

Rai and Razor giggled at the scene as Razor enters the limo with Rai.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wonder whose getting married next." spoke Razor as Rai sat on his lap.

"I like the Umbreon twins in my opinion."

Rai told him.

"Well I hope you're ready." grinned Razor.

"Oh for what?" Rai ask.

"I don't plan on letting you sleep tonight." he growled with lust as he hugged Rai close.

"You're a horny bastard you know that right?" Rai teasingly ask.

"Only for you." he grinned and kissed Rai's neck.

Rai giggles and begins pinching Razor in earnest.

Soon the limo arrived at the hotel and Razor ran up the stairs, carrying Rai.

Rai shakes his head as Razor carries him. 'He must really love me to not let go of me.' He thought.

Once they reached the top room for the honeymoon suite, he kicked the door open and dropped Rai onto the bed.

Rai giggles as he lands on the bed. "This is a lovely room." Rai commented on the decor.

"Not as lovely as you." grinned Razor as he crawled over Rai and began to lick at his ears and neck.

"Funny, that's what I could say about you." Rai responded to the compliment.

Razor didn't hesitate and hungrily captured Rai's lips as he trailed a claw up the Raichu's leg.

All their times and he stil get surprise at his sudden kissing, he even shudders as he feels the Zangooses claws trail his legs.

Razor pulled back and surprised Rai by lifting up his dress and spotted the white frilly panties he wore.

"Thanks for including them sweetie." He rubs the area.

Rai gasped as he had already started to get an erection when he put the dress and panties on.

"Well, I thought you like it. Do you?" he ask shyly.

"Oh definitely." growled Razor before he slipped the panties off and let Rai's cock stand at attention.

"Huh, seems like you enjoyed wearing dresses after all." Razor teases.

Rai blushed as Razor began to slip his mouth onto his erection.

"If we're gonna go all night might as well go wild on it." Rai growled softly

Razor took the advice and swallowed all of Rai's cock before he started to bob his head.

Rai shudders as his tongue danced along his length. So good Razor."

Razor grinned and began to increase his bobbing speed while twirling his tongue around the head.

Rai pants as he sped up, he tenderly rubs the back of Razors head as he enjoys the pleasure his mate gives him.

Razor lowered his claws and began to lightly rub both sides while sucking.

Rai shudders at the feeling. "I hope you like a drink." Rai said huskily.

He held Razor's head down as he cried out as his dick twitched and he came.

Razor's cheeks bulge out from the quantity of seed it's taking.

He hastily swallowed all he could before pulling back.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Rai blushes and look away.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back." growled Razor standing up and holding his cock out in front of Rai's face.

Rai goes to a crouching position, He starts licking the shaft to warm it up.

Razor sighed as his bride started to lube up his cock.

Believing he's ready, he began to take his length in.

Rai sucked and licked all around Razor's cock before said Zangoose pulled out and lifted Rai's ass up.

"Whoa, hey wait?"

"I think its time my dick gives your ass a kiss." grinned Razor rubbing the tip at the opening.

"O-Ok, just let me get undress, best not to ruin this." Rai said, placing his paws on his dress.

"Aw, but you look so cute in it."

"I know, but you rather not ruin makes your lover cute, would you?" Rai ask, sounding innocently.

"Touche." spoke Razor who easily slipped the dress off his new wife.

"It kinda feels odd when you wear something." Rai comments

"Well let's see if this is familiar." he grinned before slamming into his ass.

"Yep! Familiar, very familiar!" He cries out as his hole is filled in.

"Good, cause I'm gonna make sure you get addicted to it!" he growled not holding back any of his thrusts.

Rai grips the sheets on the bed as to prevent himself from collapsing from the force.

Razor grinned and kept pulling back before thrusting back inside him.

"Oh yes Razor! Do me! Yes!" He cries out in pleasure.

Razor growled and lifted Rai into a seating position and thrust upward into his ass.

Rai giggles as he does this. "Why you always go to a sitting position? It can't be that easy." Rai goes through moans.

"Because I can hug you while fuck you." he groaned.

"Aww, what a sweetheart." Rai went to rubbing his shaft.

Razor groaned as he held Rai down on his cock and began to fill his ass with his seed.

He moans as he fills him up. He gets up and takes a good look at his face.


	16. Chapter 16

"Time for your cream." Rai said.

Razor grinned and laid back as Rai began to rub Razor's ass.

Rai dig deep into his cheeks, eventually spreading to reveal his pucker hole.

"My turn." Rai grinned as he lick his lips and and started licking deep within his hole.

Razor moaned as Rai managed to reach deep inside.

Rai shudders at the taste as he continues to lap and rim Razor's cute butt.

"Fuck!" gasped Razor.

Rai hears this and climbs on top of him, his length close to his hole.

"Ready?"

Razor smiles warmly at the Raichu over him.

"Go for it."

Rai didn't hesitate and thrust all the way in.

"Ah!" moaned Razor.

Rai lowers down onto his body, feeling him shudder. "Never felt you shudder before. What's the occasion?"

"Just can't believe you're my wife."

Rai thrust slowly. "Am I really something? I'm just a plain Raichu."

"You're not plain. If you were, do you think I would fall for you this much?"

"So what about me you like?"

"You got a cute face for one."

He thrust a bit faster. "Tell me more."

"You're also real sassy."

Rai begins thrusting faster as he compliments him.

"Well, your certainly the handsome stud yourself." HE wraps around Razor.

"You also have nice soft lips." he grinned.

"Oh really, I'm not sure." He teases him.

"Oh really?" Razor sat up and pressed their lips together.

Rai closes his eyes as he unloads into him.

Razor groaned.

Rai smiles, "So are they soft as you say?"

"Oh yeah."

Rai smiles and lay down next to him.

The two of them stayed all night, enjoying the love and passion of each other.

THE END

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, more will be coming soon. Until then, take care of yourself, and each other.


End file.
